


我的姑姑明明是个慈爱的长辈

by axcheronferry



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, 同人妄想, 姑姑, 小段子, 慈爱长辈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axcheronferry/pseuds/axcheronferry
Summary: 皇妹（不对这里应该是皇姑妈）/和泉一个关于azula带小孩的故事
Relationships: Azula & Izumi (Avatar), Azula & Mai (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Izumi & Mai (Avatar), Izumi & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	我的姑姑明明是个慈爱的长辈

**Author's Note:**

> 可能会雷到你但是我不管

皇泉《我的姑姑明明是个慈爱的长辈》

Izumi和祖一起去北极 和Water Tribe部落的酋长们一起确定霹雳没有越狱。  
Zuko：「讽刺的是，我以前也雇过一个有这种能力的人去杀神通」  
Izumi：「？你以前告诉我说是姑姑干的？」 

Izumi记得Azula姑姑有一只琥珀斑斓猫，斑纹很奇特。一般的琥珀斑斓猫只是身上有斑点，它则长在脸上：左半边脸有一块黑红的斑点，甚至长到了半只耳朵上。  
Izumi：「荣耀的斑点看上去和父皇很像呢。」  
Azula：「对啊，所以它叫荣耀。」  
Izumi：「？」  
Azula：「意思是你爹给全家带来了荣耀。就这样，别问了。」

Kiyi：「你最喜欢哪一个姑姑？」  
Izumi：「呃……」（朝背后看了一眼）  
Izumi：「祖拉。」  
Kiyi松了口气。她刚问完这个问题就后悔了——Azula打了个响指，蓝色的火焰在她手中跳动。幸好Izumi说的不是自己。

Izumi知道，自己身为Fire Nation嫡长公主，将来必定是要继承大统的。但是父皇自作主张取消了她的声乐课，对她来说还是太过分了。  
Azula：「你应该和他谈谈。」  
Izumi：「他不让怎么办？」  
Azula：「呃，挑战他上阿耆尼烈焰场，把他另外半边脸也给烧了。」  
Izumi：“……”  
Azula：「你要是舍不得我也可以帮你。」

Azula：“你考得这么差，不敢找你父母，凭什么觉得我就能给你签字？”  
Azula：“不准哭。”  
Azula：“好吧好吧，给你签字。别哭了。”

Azula：「Zuzu，我觉得你对Zumirin太严格了。」  
Zuko：「并没有。」  
Azula：「但是Zumitan说，她很讨厌你。」  
Zuko：「她没有，你在骗我。」

Azula：“永固城怎么样？”  
Izumi：“挺好。有人带着我四处逛了一圈，那里比坎德拉漂亮。”  
Azula：“那你有萌生出想征服它的欲望吗？”  
Izumi：“？”  
Azula：“看到那些墙，你难道不想把它们拆了吗？看到那些绿色的屋顶，你难道不想把它们烧了吗？看到Earth King的皇冠，你难道不想把它摘了吗？”  
Izumi：“……”（快哭出来了）  
Azula：“不想也没关系的，算我帮你干过了。”

Izumi：“我真的好讨厌Earth Kingdom的公主Hou Ting。怎么会有那么讨厌的人？”  
Azula：“有多讨厌？”  
Izumi：“就是讨厌到我……我想要把自己给烧了的那种讨厌。”  
Azula：“别学你爹。”  
Izumi：“？”  
Azula：“当你不爽一个人的时候，只要想到人都是杀得死的，就行了。”  
Izumi：“可是……”  
Azula：“没叫你真的动手。在脑子里想象他们出什么意外就行了。比如我看我哥哥不爽的时候，我就在心里想，希望他的皇冠做错了尺寸，然后早晨梳头带上皇冠的时候，一下子戳烂他的脑袋。”  
Izumi：“……”  
Azula：“你试试看，死法越荒谬，你就越解脱。”  
Izumi：“……我希望，呃，有一个气宗用御气术把后庭给掐死了。”  
Azula：“……这比我想象的恶毒的多。”  
Izumi：“谢谢你，我平静了。”

Izumi：“神通Aang和Tenzin都不会干出这种事的，这很荒谬。”  
Azula：“但是你要考虑Tenzin的小孩。”  
Izumi：“……杀死一个Earth Queen可不是什么小事。Tenzin的小孩不会给神通添麻烦的。”  
Azula：“Tenzin的小孩不一定会，但是Toph的孙子就很可能会了。”

Azula：“听说你逃课去看乐队的表演？”  
Izumi：“……求您了，别告诉我父母。”  
Azula：“没关系的。我帮我父皇教唆我母后杀了我皇祖父，差点杀死你爹和神通，攻下了永固城，还绑架了十多个贵族小孩——虽然我对此并不是很自豪。然而，我还是好好地在这里和你讲话。”  
Izumi：“？”  
Azula：“你是Fire Nation的公主，你可以为所欲为。就算你父母知道了也没关系。”

Azula：“你是不是我哥哥的小孩？”  
Izumi：“？”  
Azula：“他们两个常年扑克脸，看不到笑容的人，怎么生的出你来。整天笑呵呵的，到底是什么这么有趣？”  
Izumi：“嗯，这一点我比较像你。”

Izumi：“……”  
Azula：“你有什么烦恼吗？”  
Izumi：“同学背地里都在传我八卦。”  
Azula：“你知道当Fire Lord最大的好处是什么吗？”  
Izumi：“你只当了三天，你知道什么？”  
Azula：“行吧。”  
Izumi：“好姑姑，告诉我吧。”  
Azula：“流言蜚语传不到火焰幕布后面的皇位。”

Azula：“你找什么Water Tribe的男朋友？”  
Izumi：“他挺可爱，你应该见见他。”  
Azula：“他是那边的Water Tribe？我希望是好的那一边。”  
Izumi：“哪一边是好的？南极？北极？”  
Azula：“呃，当然是沼泽啊。”

Izumi决定去共和城上学，期间准备住在气和岛，顺便向神通学习一些道理。  
Azula：“我不觉得和光头一家住在一起有什么好处。”  
Izumi：“可那是神通诶。”  
Azula：“呵，神堵还差不多。”

Izumi最后还是去了共和城，以普通Fire Nation平民Li的身份在那里上学。她选修的科目难免涉及到政治问题，而且话题总免不了落在自己家人身上。  
同学：“我觉得Fire Lord把公主送出国念书的行为就是个幌子。”  
Izumi：“哦？”  
同学：“疯癫公主不是Fire Nation特产吗？我估计这个也在疗养院呢。”

Izumi和同学打了一架。这非常不应该，但是她还是这么做了。她觉得，出手打人的并不是自己，而是另外一个……唯一一个疯癫公主。  
Toph：“你们家的人都很喜欢挑衅滋事是吗？”  
Izumi：“对不起。”  
Toph：“一半在通缉令上，一半签发通缉令。你最好成为后面那一半。”

番外：  
爱龙的女朋友背着他申请了共和城的学校，用一封信打发了他们青梅竹马的感情。  
十六岁的伤心少年跑去找慈祥的姑奶奶哭诉，而Azula向天国的梅转述时，用了这样一个标题：「祖债孙偿」。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看完  
> 请来微博找我玩@-忘川河渡轮-


End file.
